Kaminoi High School
by Xx.Before.I.Sleep.xX
Summary: They say that junior year is your best year. But is it really all its cracked up to be? Join the characters from soul caliber 2, Final fantasy vii, viii, X2, kingdom hearts, inuyasha, and bleach in their junior year. M for language
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Outside Kaminoi High School, a certain red head threw out his cigarette and headed toward the first boys bathroom. Inside he was greeted by the sounds of another man vomiting and yet another red head helping hold his hair back.

"Geez Reno, it's the first fucking day of school and you're already drunk as hell." The man holding Reno's hair back scolded.

"Shut the fuck up Renji! Did it look like I tried to get trashed last night? All I had was a few beers." Reno retorted throwing up again.

"Yeah Reno, you should wait 'til the second day to get wasted." The mysterious man added.

"God, you are just horrible Axel," a more feminine voice called out.

"Oh hey Rikku, its been aw-" Reno stopped throwing up again as Renji flushed the toilet to keep from an overflow.

"And here I was thinking you'd be perfectly stable for school, silly me." Rikku sighed dramatically.

"Anything for you, babe," Reno joked.

"Shut up and throw up." Renji yelled, hitting Reno on the head.

"You two are impossible," Axel interrupted. "Hey, where is Roxas?"

"Checking out his classes like a good kid," came an all too familiar voice. "Boys, get out of the bathroom. Rikku, what the fuck are you doing in the boys bathroom?" Principle Xemnas yelled. The kids scattered.

Xemnas stepped in front of a urinal and unzipped his pants. "Damn Juniors," he muttered.


	2. No Way!

Renji had finally been able to find his English honors class to realize the only person that had arrived in class was Rukia. Having an honors class was great, but having a best friend in that class was better.

"Hey Rukia, what's going on?"

"Oh, hello Renji. I didn't hear you com in," she replied unpacking her things.

"You're real observant," Renji muttered.

"What was that?" Rukia had stopped unpacking her things and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, uh, um. Hey it looks like Roxas is here," he stuttered, running towards said blonde that had entered.

Whoa, Roxas, where were you this morning, the others and I were waiting while Reno threw up everywhere," Renji asked.

"Idiot, Reno, not you. I did go to meet up with you guys, but Mr. Xemnas was taking a piss," Roxas explained.

"Yeah, _Mansex_, kicked us out. Fucking prick."

Rukia watched from afar. Renji would never change and his tactics were always the same. Be nice, piss her off, run away, then apologize.

" Rukia," here it came. " I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

"It's alright. You can go sit by Roxas," she said, flashing a smile.

"Uh…okay, see ya," he waved, returning to sit by Roxas.

The bell rang and all the kids were there. Amazing.

Hmmm. All the gangs were in one class. There was bound to be some serious shit this semester.

Renji poked Roxas in the ribs, "Hey, the bitch Kikyo, is in our class."

" Yeah," Roxas said. "Not to mention that arrogant bastard, Riku."

" No way. Look at that," Renji pointed. "Sora is trying to score with that hottie, Xianghua."

"Uh…um…," Roxas thought. " Looks like he is just talking to her."

Renji scoffed, "You obviously don't kno-," Renji suddenly found it hard to breathe. A magnificent picture of long, brown hair and wondrous green eyes an the most beautiful sleek body he had ever seen.

" Hello. I am going to be your English honors teacher, Ms. Aeris Gainsborough," she said. "Now I am going to call roll, so please give your utmost attention."

"Cloud."

"Here."

"Kikyo."

"Here."

"Renji."

"Here."

"Riku."

"Here."

"Roxas."

"Here."

"Rukia."

"Here."

"Sora."

"Here."

"Xianghua."

"Here."

"Good. Now lets begin."

This was gonna be a long year.

Rikku waltzed into her health class too find only one person, Inuyasha. She and him went way back, and let's just say they weren't exactly friends. She walked to the furthest corner of the room and unpacked her books.

"Hey Rikku," Inuyasha chimed with a sly grin. Rikku had no reply, just a blank stare. It was than that the teacher came in followed by what seemed the rest of the class.

"Sorry guys, hyuck! I had to get some copies," Goofy said.


End file.
